I Never Stopped Loving You
by ggfuatuiwwgiac
Summary: A story that takes place right after season 6 ends but Lorelai never slept with Chris. Lorelai is then forced to choose between diffrent men from her past.
1. You Break Up, He Shows Up

**This story is starting off at the end of season 6, but Lorelai never went and slept with Chris. instead she went home and fell asleep crying**.

The next morning, Rory shows up in Stars Hollow. "Mom, I'm home!" She yells into the empty house. Her words bouncing off the clean surfaces and vacuumed floors. "Mom?" Rory asks a little surprised to see the house so clean. She walked upstairs and found her mom vigorously scrubbing at the grout.

Rory asks is a questioning voice, "Mom what's going on? Did you kill someone? If so cleaning the entire house this much might be a bit of a give away because everyone knows our house is never this clean and the only reason it would be this clean is if you committed a very gruesome murder."

Lorelai turned around and Rory could tell she had been crying. Instantly, Rory sat down on the ground. "What's going on?" she asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath and groggily managed to say, "I asked Luke to marry me".

"What? You're already engaged?" Rory said a little confused.

"No, to really marry me. I gave him an ultimatum." Lorelai said, wiping away the tears.

Rory stood up and extended out and hand which Lorelai took graciously and helped herself get up. The crossed the hall into Lorelai's bedroom where Lorelai sat propped up against the wall. Rory sat cross legged in front of her.

"I was tired of waiting for him… I was tired of waiting." Lorelai said and Rory nodded for her to continue. "I'm ready to get married and I'm… I just don't want to wait anymore."

Rory scooted over next to her mom and leaned against the backboard of the bed. There they sat in an understanding silence.

Luke walked up to Babette and Miss Patty. "What do you want?" Luke said in a rude I'm sixteen and I don't want to be here voice.

Miss Patty, a little taken aback, ordered "Just coffee and a muffin." Luke turned to Babette who just said "Same."

As soon as Luke walked away Miss Patty turned to Babette and whispered, "Yeah, they really broke up."

"At first I didn't believe it but just look at Kirk's food! He's got uncooked bacon and mutant eggs." Babette whispered. "East Side Tillie said that Lorelai gave him an ultimatum."

"And he said no, that fool" Babette said at an audible level.

Kirk leaned over and said, "I was there. She wanted him to close the diner so they could go get married. It was a huge fight and…" Kirk lowered to a hush as Luke walked over "Luke said he needed more time to think but Lorelai was tired of giving him more time so she just left."

Lorelai told the whole story to Sookie at the inn. "So it's over?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied.

"But, you're getting back together right? This is just a break." Sookie said while taking a place of cookies out of the over.

"I don't know." Lorelai replied taking a bit of the cookie Sookie handed her. "O my God this is good."

"Thanks. It's Mocha Chocolate Orange Spice." Sookie said without really caring. "You don't really think it's over do you? I mean your perfect for each other. There's no way you don't still have feeling for him."

"Yeah, I still have feelings for him but I don't want to wait anymore." Lorelai said.

"So you're just going to wait without being with him." Sookie asked.

"No, I'm not going to wait." Lorelai responded as Michel walked in the room.

"That man is here to see you." Michel said as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"Luke?" Sookie asked eagerly.

"No, the other man." Michel said taking a long sip of his coffee.

"What other man?" Sookie asked turning to Lorelai.

"The man, you were going to marry." Michel replied taking another sip.

"Max?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yes, that man/" Michel said as Lorelai went to the front desk.

"Max/" she said as soon as she saw him.

"Lorelai, hi." Max replied.

"Long time no see." Lorelai said trying to ask why the hell he was here without sounding rude.

"Yeah, I'm teaching at Chilton again and I thought drop by to see how the Gilmore Girls were. Rory told me you were here" He said adding the last part to cover all bases.

"Oh." Lorelai said without really knowing what to say.

"I thought we could get lunch or something." He said "Just to catch up with an old friend."

"Yeah, okay great." She said growing in confidence. "You just wanna eat here?"

"I would never pass up a chance to eat anything Sookie made." He said. "That is if she's the chef stil/l"

"Yeah Sookie co-owns the inn with me." she said.


	2. There's Only So Many Chick Flicks

Season 7 Chapter 2

Luke rings Liz and T.J.'s doorbell for dinner and Liz answers.

"Come in, come in." she says, and runs back into the kitchen.

"Liz is cooking her famous meatloaf for dinner." T.J. says as he gives Luke a hug. Luke's a little taken aback by this and T.J. notices. "What? You're my brother in law. I can't give you a hug?" T.J. replies.

Just then the oven dings. "Oh, my meatloaf's done." Liz says and pulls it out of the oven as T.J. and Luke make themselves comfortable at the table. Liz brings the meatloaf over and sits down at the table too. "So how's Lorelai?" she asks just to be polite.

"She left me." Luke responds trying to stay calm.

"What?" Liz says almost screaming. "What happened?"

"She gave me an ultimatum. She wanted to elope and I said I need some time to think about it. So she said if I didn't marry her then she would leave and I said I needed more time to think so she just left." Luke replied in a way that sounded like he had told the story a million times even though that was the first time.

"Well then, what are you doing here? You should be standing outside her window playing "In Your Eyes" on a boom box or something." Liz said.

"Or write her a song about how she killed all your plants." T.J. added.

"She didn't kill all my plants. I don't even have plants." Luke said

"Well, it worked in Music and Lyrics." T.J. Said.

"Oh, Oh, write her a letter for everyday of the year like in The Notebook." Liz said.

"That movie made me cry." T.J. Said. "Oh I got one. Buy a wedding ring for someone else but make it just a little to small to fit on Lorelai's finger then have her try it on and it will get stuck then wait until she goes on a trip and stop the bus then kiss her romantically."

"What movie was that?" Liz asks.

"The Family Stone." T.J. says.

"Oh right, right." Liz says.

"Oh! put little packets of ketchup inside a suit and pretend to die at your wedding to escape from the mob. Then she'll pretend to die from being shot by the mob and you'll run away together in the middle of a half marathon." T.J. Suggests.

"Right because that would win her back for sure." Luke says sarcastically.

"What?" Liz asks.

"Mickey Blue Eyes with Hugh Grant" T.J. Says.

"What do you stay up all night memorizing IMBD?" Luke asks.

"Well, Hugh Grant was also in Notting Hill, Four Weddings and a Funeral, Nine Months, About a Boy, and Love Actually." T.J. states with an air of excellence "Oh, and Bridget Jones's Diary."

"Oh God." Luke says.

"Seriously though, you have to do something to win her back." Liz tells him.

"She said it was over." Luke says.

"She didn't mean it was over, she just wants you to fight for her." Liz says.

"You think?" Luke asks.

"Absolutely!" Liz says excitedly. "Although, if you try and win her back in a cute way like in a Romantic Comedy you'll get bonus points."

"I'll keep that in mind." Luke replied.

"So, how is Rory?" Max asked.

"Oh she's doing great. She just finished her third year at Yale." Lorelai proudly pronounced.

"Oh great and how are things with you?" Max said.

"Good I own this inn, but other than that things are going good." Lorelai lied.

"Married, kids?" Max asked.

"No what about you?" Lorelai said although she had a feeling he wasn't married.

"I was for a bit, but I got divorced about two years ago and moved back to Connecticut." Max answered. "I've actually been thinking about you a lot lately."

"To tell you the truth you've recently crossed me mind a few times too." Lorelai said not asking why he had been crossing her mind.

"Are you engaged?" Max asked.

"Why?" Lorelai said.

"You… the ring" Max said.

"Oh, right, I was engaged I guess I just forgot to take it off." She said slipping it into her pocket.

"How recently were you engaged?" Max wondered aloud.

"To tell you the truth just a few days ago." Lorelai answered.

"Oh." Max said as Sookie brought over the food.

"Hey Max, can I barrow Lorelai for a minute?" Sookie asked.

"Sure." Max said with a forced smile as he thought about how Lorelai had just ended a serious relationship and maybe she wasn't really available like he had thought.

"Lorelai I know what you're thinking, but you can't go out with Max." Sookie said saving no time for small talk.

"I'm not gonna go out with Max." Lorelai said.

"Good, because it would just end up hurting you and Max... and Luke." Sookie added for reassurance.

"I'm not going out with Max." Lorelai said once again.

"And by going out you mean?" Sookie asked.

"Dating, kissing, sleeping with and or eloping" Lorelai said.

"You would have eloped with Max?" Sookie asked.

"I added it for reassurance." Lorelai stated.

"Okay good. Now go eat my Artichoke and Sun Dried Tomato Chicken." Sookie told her.

"That's not even what I ordered." Lorelai said.

"I know, but I wanted to try out the recipe so I made you something else." Sookie said.


	3. Out of the Box

Davy and Martha are in a miniaturized kitchen making cake out of the box.

"We need ¼ cup water." Dave shouted as he badly cracked an egg letting little shells fall into the bowl. The toddler then took a mixing spoon in both hands and stirred the bowl like an angry witch brewing a sinister potion to help her commit some evil crime.

Martha then toddled over with a dry measuring cup full of water. She dumped it in with a menacing glare in her eyes. Then she poured the cake batter into a pie pan and turned on the oven without preheating it.

Sookie awoke with a start which woke Jackson up at the same time.

"What's the matter? Is the house on fire? Are you having a baby?" Jackson asked in frenzy.

"No, I just had the worst nightmare." Sookie replied still upright in the bed. "Davy and Martha were baking a cake."

"And how was that a nightmare?" Jackson asked.

"Out of the Box!" Sookie replied as she leaned against the bed's backboard.

Lorelai woke up that morning and headed outside to get the newspaper but instead on her doorstep was a breakfast tray with eggs and bacon in a to-go container and a thermos of coffee. She picked up the tray a brought it inside. Attached to it was a note which read

_Lorelai- _

_I know you need time and space. I know you said it was over and if it really is over I hope we can be friends. However here's your morning coffee and eggs since I assume you won't be stopping by. _

_Love,_

_Luke Danes_

_P.S. Just leave the tray and thermos outside your door when you're done. _

Lorelai smiled the first genuine smile since breaking up with Luke. She got a coffee cup out of the cupboard and poured herself a full cup. Smelling the hot coffee she took a sip of the coffee she couldn't believe she got through the first 17 years of her life without.

When Lorelai was finished she poured the rest of her coffee into a to-go cup and set the breakfast tray outside her door. Then she hoped into her car and drove off to work.

"So Logan left?" Lane asked once Rory got done explaining every thing that had happened with her mom and Luke plus the fact that Max came by.

"Yeah, I haven't even been able to think of him with all the drama going on but I miss him." Rory said sadly.

"I bet." Lane replied as she pulled two bags of Hello Kitty fruit snacks from the floor board.

"Oh, cute." Rory replied and gave a girlish giggle.

"Yes, although I find the fact that I am eating a Japanese pop culture icon's head a little disturbing." Lane replied.

"Oh let's get Pokemon too!" Rory said.

"Definitely" Lane replied.

"So, Luke gave you coffee." Sookie asked.

"And eggs, bacon and this note." Lorelai said pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to Sookie.

"Oh, I feel like I'm in 8th grade again!" Sookie replied reading the note.

When she was done reading Sookie looked up and said, "He signed it love, Luke."

"I know." Lorelai said.

"It's sweet. You know how he didn't ramble on about wanting you back of how much of a mistake he made." Sookie said "Not that giving him an ultimatum was the best course of action."

"But I still need time you know? I'm not ready to get back together with him." Lorelai stated.

"But you're planning on eventually getting back together with him right?" Sookie asked

"I really don't know." Lorelai said and drank some of her coffee, happy Luke could forgive her and at least wanted to be friends.

_Authors note- So, It's short and has a lot of parts from different people's lives but let me know if you like it? Oh and does anyone know what was going on with Lane and Zach at the end of season six?_


	4. Pringles

A/N- Okay sorry about the double chapter some things got messed up with my email and I sent the wrong files and all this stuff with my Beta (thanks Moe by the way). So here's the real chapter 4 and this was supposed to come before Big Heavy Bowling Ball Part 1. Sorry it's not perfectly checked I just went ahead and did it myself. Yeah, that's why we need Beta Testers.

Lorelai walked up the front desk to see Max arguing with Michael.

"Deal with him" Michael said and stormed off.

"Hey" Lorelai said turning to Max

"Hey, I think I left my watch here" Max said

"Oh, what does it look like?" Lorelai asked opening up a drawer behind the counter

"Oh, well its black and silver" Max said as Lorelai turned around holding up at watch "This" she asked

"Yeah, well while I'm here I was wondering if well, there's this new restaurant I've been meaning to try out for a while. I've only heard good things about it but I don't want to go alone. So, maybe if you were free in the near future…" Max said

"If I was free in the near future???" Lorelai said with an amused look on her face

"You'd like to go with me" Max said remembering why he moved all the way out to Connecticut to try and win her back.

"As in a date Mr. Medina?" Lorelai asked

"Okay you can drop the teacher jokes but preferably as in a date but it could be just diner too" Max asked still wondering about the recent break up thing

"Truthfully I'd love to go but just as diner" Lorelai said awkwardly

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven" Max said walking away

"What should I wear? Is it fancy or casual?" Lorelai asked as Max turned around and replied "Whatever Jeans would work" then walked out the door.

Lorelai then walked into the kitchen "I'm going to diner with Max tonight" Lorelai said and cringed as she poured her coffee.

"What" Sookie shouted "I thought you weren't going to date Max"

"I'm not really dating him we agreed that it is just diner" Lorelai replied in defense

"Oh come on, you can't just have diner with Max he's an ex that's like saying I promise I'm not going to diner with the intention of sleeping with but I probably will anyways" Sookie said dropping in volume

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee biting the edge of the cup with a sheepish grin on her face.

"You can't date Max! It's okay to have a rebound guy but Max? Really he's Rory's Teacher" Sookie said

"He is not Rory's teacher anymore!" Lorelai replied

"He's your ex-fiancé" Sookie said "You don't ask your ex-fiancé out to diner unless you're looking for something serious"

Lorelai through on Jeans and a cute V-neck sweater just as Max rang the doorbell. Running down the stairs she grabbed her purse, keys, and emergency Pringles incase there was a long wait and answered the door.

"Whoa are you actually ready to go?" Max asked

"Yeah I set up a system and put all my stuff on the stairs before hand so even though I would start getting ready at 6:59 I'd be able to go" Lorelai replied content with her on time-ness

"Crap" Max said

"What" Lorelai replied with a confused look on her face?

"Well, the restaurant is 15 minutes away and I made reservations for 7:45 figuring it would take you a half an hour to actually get out the door once I came. So now we have a half hour to kill." Max said

"I myself have always been partial to drinks" Lorelai said with a giddy smile on her face

"Great the restaurant doesn't have a bar" Max said in complete failure "How about we just stop by that Diner Luke's right? We can grab some coffee"

"I actually am not in the mood for coffee" Lorelai said

"You not in the mood for coffee? I didn't think it was possible" Max said

"Well the fact that Luke was my recent significant other might have something to do with it" Lorelai said knowing it would come out eventually

"Oh" Max said "Well, we can just spend the next" he looked at his watch "27 minutes arguing about what to do for the next half hour"

"Pringles?" Lorelai asked pulling them out of her purse


	5. Big Heavy Bowling Ball Part 1

The waiter walked up to Lorelai and Max who were sitting across from each other at a booth. "Can I get you something to start out with?" The waiter asked.

Max looked at Lorelai, who answered the question. "I'll take a martini with a twist."

"And a scotch neat." Max said. The waiter nodded and walked off.

"I wouldn't picture you as a scotch drinker." Lorelai said.

"Well then what do you picture me drinking?" Max asked inquisitively.

"Red wine." Lorelai answered as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"That was fast." Lorelai replied.

"Can I get you some waters?" The waiter asked.

"No thanks." Lorelai replied.

"I'll take one." Max said. The waiter nodded and walked of once again.

Max and Lorelai stepped up onto the porch and Lorelai asked, "You want to come in for some coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Max said stepping in the opened door.

Lorelai loaded the coffee machine as Max got the water.

"You moved your cups." he said opening a cupboard now full of kitchen appliances Lorelai never used.

"Yeah, I'll get them." Lorelai said opening a different cupboard full of coffee mugs.

Lorelai set the coffee machine and turned toward Max.

"So what are we? I mean is there anything here at all or was this really just dinner?" Max asked walking up to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at him not really knowing what to say so instead she just kissed him. She pulled away and Max looked into her eyes pulling the hair out of her face and kissed her again, this time passionately.

That morning Max was getting dressed while Lorelai was still lying in bed. "Hey, I'm gonna go out to my car to grab my phone and check my messages but I'll be right back then I think we should talk. Should I put on a pot of coffee while I'm at it?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said as Max went downstairs. About 30 seconds later he came back in the door. "You know you have an entire continental breakfast sitting on your porch?" Max stated.

"Oh… yeah." Lorelai said getting out of bed and walking back downstairs with Max.

"This would usually be the point where you'd explain." Max said as Lorelai picked up the tray and set it inside.

"Since I don't go to Luke's for breakfast anymore he brings it to me. It's his little way of making sure I don't starve." Lorelai said knowing Max would probably say she should work things out with Luke before he could go out with her.

Max took a seat next to her at the kitchen table and opened the to-go container to find chocolate chip pancakes and whip cream. Then he saw the note and said "You still have feelings for him don't you." Max asked.

Lorelai just looked at him not really knowing if she did or not.

Max sighed. "Well, here's my cell number." he said writing it down on a scrap of paper "Give me a call once you can honestly answer that question."

He put on his jacket and opened the back door. "I'll be waiting for your call Lorelai Gilmore." he said and walked out the door.

Lorelai picked up the note on the thermos and read it.

_Lorelai_

_I miss you. Don't be afraid to stop by for breakfast some time. _

_With love,_

_Luke Danes_

A/N- Okay, I'm desperate for reviews I mean I enjoy writing it so it really doesn't matter to me if anyone reads it but if there are any of you out there just review you don't have to write a lot heck you can just write REVIEW and I'd be happy. Just so I can get a rough count of how many people read this.


	6. The Offering of Pigs

Lorelai and Michel are standing behind the front desk at the Dragonfly Inn. "Michel, is the Christopher Hayden signed into room seven for later today... is that my Christopher Hayden?" Lorelai asked looking at the guest log.

"The man called and asked for a room. I did not ask him if he belonged to you." Michel replied.

"Did he say anything about me?"

"No, every customer we have does not wonder who that unbelievably annoying person at the front desk is."

"Right, the one with the French accent." Lorelai added "What's up with you anyways you're acting weird"

"My father left my mother for a gay striper in Vegas."

"Really?"

"And I bought a purple elephant at K-Mart for $9.99."

"Oh." Lorelai replied as Christopher walked up to the front desk.

"So, you're the mysterious Christopher Hayden who is logged into our guest book." Lorelai said as Michael walked away in disgust.

"Yeah, sorry. I meant to call but I've been really busy and my apartment is being sprayed for termites. I thought I'd check out your inn while I'm being ousted from my living quarters. You don't mind do you?" Chris asked.

"No not at all, where's Gigi?" Lorelai asked.

"She's with her grandmother. She has school tomorrow so I figured it'd be best to leave her behind on this particular adventure into the land of Stars Hollow."

"Okay well, let's get you set up in room seven. Have you had lunch yet?" Lorelai asked.

"My choices were the Burger King off I98 or Sookie's wonderful cooking." Chris answered.

"So I assume you want to try Sookie's burger that has no resemblance to a whooper."

"Oh, do I get a little paper crown?" Chris asked in enjoyment.

"I'll see what I can do." Lorelai said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Sookie said as she walked in the room.

"Guess who's here?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh Dean Cain! He was always really hot in those tights."

"No, not Dean Cain... and since when do you watch Lois and Clark?"

"It was on sale so I bought all four seasons and all six of Northern Exposure plus the first season of the Mary Tyler Moore Show."

"You bought 11 seasons of T.V. shows just because they were on sale?"

"Only $15 a piece plus the first 2 Northern Exposure seasons are only 12 episodes."

"Okay, Sookie, Were getting side tracked."

"Right. So who came to the inn besides Dean Cain?"

"Christopher." Lorelai said in a Can-you-believe-it tone.

"Christopher Walken?" Sookie asked,

"Hayden."

"You hate Christopher Walken?" Sookie asked completely confused.

"What did Jackson put in your coffee this morning? Christopher H-A-Y-D-E-N, my Christopher, Rory's father."

"Christopher's here! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Oh My Gosh." Lorelai said and walked out into the lobby.

"Hey, so did you get all situated?" Lorelai asked in her patented manager voice.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch." Chris asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lorelai replied sitting down.

"So how are things going? How's Rory?" Chris asked.

"Rory's great." Lorelai replied.

"I have a feeling that means something's up with you." Chris responded.

"Luke and I broke up." Lorelai said.

Chris sat there in silence.

"You have that I told you so look in your eyes." Lorelai said.

"Well, let's face it you turned down Max too. You're meant to be with me both of us know that you're just trying to ignore it."

"I did not break up with Luke because of you!" Lorelai yelled back at him.

"Then why did you break up with him? Did he want to actually set a date?"

"He wouldn't set a date."

"You broke up with him because he wouldn't marry you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I did." Lorelai said calming down now that Chris was trying to be somewhat understanding.

"Then Marry Me."

"What?" Lorelai said almost yelling.

Chris got down on one knee and looked up at her, "Marry Me Lorelai Gilmore."

"Are you kidding me?" Lorelai said trying to keep her voice down.

"What, why not? You broke up with Luke because he wouldn't marry you and we're perfect for each other."

"I'm not going to just marry the first guy who comes along and offers me enough pigs." she said in a quite anger as she stormed off into the kitchen.

A/N- So Review I'm dieing here!


	7. The Winning Bid

Lorelai walked into the Inn the next day holding a cup of Luke's coffee as usual and was completely shocked to see Sookie still not cooking. "Wow I didn't think this thing was going to last this long" Lorelai said in shock.

"Oreo?" Sookie asked, and raised her hand out with a black and white cookie.

"Thanks." Lorelai said grabbing the Oreo. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you ate pre-packaged food."

"There was a point in my life where I could make some killer Oreos."

"You mean all these years you could have whipped me up a batch of the inside fluff and I wouldn't even have to eat the outside to get to it?!"

"Yeah but the inside wouldn't be as good if you didn't have to go through the outside to get it. You really feel like you've accomplished something eating that entire cookie."

"Yeah I get what you mean. So what are you doing for the basket auction then?" Lorelai asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Lunchables."

"No!" Lorelai said, laughing.

"Yes. It's about time Jackson gets used to less than perfect food."

"I didn't think you had it in you."

Later at the auction, Lorelai handed her basket to Taylor and took a seat next to Sookie and Jackson.

"Hey, isn't that Rory's boyfriend?" Sookie asked with a puzzled look.

Lorelai looked in disbelief at the very real Logan leaning against a tree trunk.

"Yeah, he does look like the guy that came out to buy her basket last year." Jackson added.

"I thought he left for Paris or Rome or something?" Sookie asked puzzled.

Lorelai left and walked up to him.

"Hey" she said in a calm and cool voice.

"Hey, is Rory here? I thought she would be she does this every year?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she stopped at Lane's before the auction. I thought you were in London?"

"I decided to come back for a surprise visit."

Just then Taylor rang his bell like an angry school teacher waiting for the class to settle down. Lorelai went back to her seat and Rory came running up behind her not even noticing Logan who was still in the back leaning against a tree.

About ten minutes later, Taylor held up a basket that was familiar only to Rory so Lorelai turned around and gave Logan a signal. "And this lovely um, imitation wicker basket is over flowing with delicious treats like," Taylor paused. "Frozen Pop Tarts and Bagel Bites! Let's start the bidding at $5 anyone have $5?"

"1,000." A voice said from the back as Rory turned around to see Logan stepping out of the shadows.

Rory ran up and hugged him as Taylor asked, "Is this a legitimate bid because as you can see there are some considerably better baskets?"

Logan hugged her back at looked into her eyes whispered, "I love you." He kissed her then walked up to Taylor. He handed him ten 100 dollar bills and grabbed the basket.

They walked off and Lorelai half smiled seeing the couple hand in hand. Then her basket came up, and Taylor supplied the same half promoting half warning off sales pitch for her basket.

"$10" Kirk shouted.

"$15" Luke said calmly and cooly from the third row.

"$20" Kirk replied.

"$25" Luke said with a grin.

"Aw, come on! You know my Mom will only give me $20 in allowance a month!" Kirk said in a bummed voice.

"$25 going once, $25 going twice, $25 it is to the rather unshaven man in plaid."

Lorelai stood up and met Luke at the stand to get the basket.

"I thought I'd save you from Kirk trying to seduce you."

"How very thoughtful." Lorelai said with a simple smile.

They walked to the spot in the gazebo where they had eaten Luke's burgers instead of her packed lunch for the past 7 years.

Luke looked into her eyes "Lorelai, I want to be the one who always buys your basket."

She paused and looked back into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her.

Lorelai was standing in a room with the spot light on 3 men. The room had no walls and seemed to go on forever. She focused on each man standing: Chris, then Max, then Luke.

Suddenly a piano started playing behind her and she turned around to see Alex Trebek playing the Jeopardy theme song on the piano. Other men started appearing in the background Jimmy Hopkins from the 9th grade and Jason Stiles from her fathers form. Last to appear was Bono but then again, this was a dream. The jeopardy music still playing all the men pulled out roses. She took a step forward and the three well light men kneeled and pulled out small jewelry boxes. She took a step forward and woke up.

She looked at the alarm clock and couldn't believe it was only 7:30! She raced down stairs to find her breakfast and see what Luke wrote. She brought the tray inside and disappointedly found no note attached any where. What could this mean? You'd think he'd have something to say after all that.

Lorelai got dressed and drove over to the inn. With the thermos in hand ready to pour herself a nice warm cup of coffee, Sookie walked up to her. "So, I saw the kiss yesterday I thought you'd be having breakfast at Luke's this morning!"

"I know but there was no note."

"No note? He's left a note every day this week!"

Lorelai opened the thermos and was about to pour herself a cup of coffee when a small folded post-it note came out the end.

"Clever." Sookie said with a smile.

_Free coffee available for pick up at Luke's Diner_.

Lorelai looked at Sookie.

"What are you doing standing here go, go!" Sookie said in glee.

Lorelai drove over to Luke's and on the way there everyone who saw her stared or pointed and Babette ran screaming over to Miss Patty's. When she got to the diner, there was a huge crowd. As they saw her coming the crowd parted and Lorelai read the giant purple letters on Luke's window.

_Marry me Lorelai Gilmore._

She parked her car as she saw Luke coming out of the diner.

"For real this time?" Lorelai asked.

"For real." He said pulling her into his arms just as Taylor walked up to them.

"Luke, as you know, all signs of personal content displayed on store fronts must be cleared and authorized by the Stars Hollow Board of…" Taylor rambled on.

"Damn it Taylor." Luke shouted, then kissed his Bride to be.


End file.
